Life
by AnagramRCA
Summary: A simple aranged marriage to combine two pure-blood families, and they did not love each other. Draco and Ginny must learn to love or live the life they must create with each other. Dr/G one-shot fic. Please read.


RCA: hey. This is a twoshot, and is not meant to be anymore. I know there should've been another chapter before it, but I think it is suitable. Anyway, I was looking for a beta, because I'm getting self-concious, and if you're intrested then please send me a private message. Yep, more at the bottom.

**Febuary 17**

_Draco Malfoy. So evil. So sly. So cute. No, no, no...not cute. Devishly handsome...crap...I don't like Malfoy.Stupid old wizarding traditions._ Ginny sat there thinking, unknowingly twirling her ring. The bell rang and Ginny stood up absentmindedly and ran into Draco. He looked at the redheaded sixth year and frowned deeply, with a tiny smily on the corner of his pale lips. Ginny looked to be in tears. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to an empty classroom a little way down the hall. He pushed her in and shut the door quietly. Ginny let tears take her over as she sat on the floor.

"Weasley, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Ginny looked at him as he squatted next to her. She shook her head and looked away from him. He put his hand on her back.

"I'm fine Malfoy." Ginny said rather icily. Draco was impressed by her snappy behaivor, and knew what the tears were for.

"Is this about what our family's are trying to do to us?"

"No, it's about...nothing." Ginny stubbornly said. Draco was getting annoyed, stupid little Gryffindor attitude.

"Look, _Ginny_," He blurted out, "since we're going to be stuck together for a while, we might as well trust each other." Ginny looked at Draco but looked away almost immediatly.

"You're right, and I really hate that. Stupid...ancient...marriage...laws." Ginny mumbled, putting her hand on Draco's knee. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I know. But you're much better than Pansy." Draco smiled. Ginny giggled and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"How much better?" She flirted, slowly pulling at his tie. Draco felt his cheeks redden as he replied lustfully.

"I would die for you."

Ginny sat there quietly for a moment before realizing that Draco was pulling her closer.

"Draco...not here..." Ginny breathed, as Draco looked at her with 'love' in his eyes.

"Why not." He commanded. Ginny looked at him, suprised.

"You're going to have to wait until March 1st." Ginny whispered, standing up and leaving the room, making sure to slam the door shut. Draco sat there for some time, but lonesome-ness finally overcame his feelings and he slyly left the room, avoiding the wondering eyes of the prefects.

**Febuary 23**

Ginny sat in the kitchen of Hogwarts, reading a magazine of white and green dresses. Her mother had also sent her other letters about the occasion and she found relaxation amongst the house elves. The portrait swung open and in walked Draco Malfoy, also bearing letters from his home. Ginny snapped the magazing closed and looked up at him as he took a seat.

Ginny giggled as Draco sat down and smiled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Ginny put her finger over her top lip to muffle a giggle.

"What!"

"You look funny!" Ginny laughed.

"I do?" Draco asked, also giggling. Ginny dug through the bag lying next to her chair and brought out a mirror. Draco looked in the mirror and shouted playfully. His hair was all messed up, sticking up in places, and his eyes were bloodshot. Ginny waved her wand, which was next to an open letter, and his hair and eyes were normal.

"No need to thank me." Ginny acknowelged, and then went back to her bridal magazine. Draco looked at the book and sighed.

"You hadn't chosen yet?" He mumbled. Ginny looked up, and stubbornly said.

"Four letters. O.W.L.S. Duh."

"Look Gin, if we're going through with this, drop the pissy attitude." Draco venomiously spat. Ginny looked suprised.

"Excuse me. If you could recall, _I _wasn't the one who made us do this. You can talk to you fuc-"

"Ginerva, stop it right now." Draco shouted, grabbing her wrist. Ginny had several boys try this on her and she could get away, but Draco was stronger, thanks to Quidditch. Ginny tried to pull away, but Draco grabbed her other wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Draco...please..." Ginny begged, her eyes forming tears. Draco didn't listen to her.

"Don't you even dare to do that again. My father is what he is..._I_ am not _him._" Draco hissed. Ginny turned away, as best as she could, and mumbled,

"I won't."

Draco lookeed satisfied and picked up his stuff. He left the kitchen quickly and the house elves ran over to Ginny, to get her a cup of warm cocoa and to wipe up her tears. Ginny didn't mentioned Draco's father for a while.

**March 1**

(Ginny's POV)

"Ok, two more hours. I've done everything for the wedding." I mumbled to myself, skimming over the page with my wedding dress. I took a short look at the floor-length, curve-hugging, haltered, green dress I had chosen. I thought I would look good in it, but I wouldn't be sure until an hour from now. The head piece, which was the same color of green, had arrived today and I was looking at myself in the mirror. I started shaking and then crying.

"Why am I crying!" I demanded to myself, wiping the tears off my face. I looked at my wrist, and gently touched the bruise. Draco was holding my wrist tightly last night when I made fun of his father again. I regret it, but my opinion is important. I have a right to voice my feelings, but I wish I hadn't. I found out yesterday that he was only marrying me because he needed a son, and I wasn't needed after that. I was a Narcissa all over again. I began crying again, but louder this time and Draco rushed in, wearing nothing but pj pants. I looked at his abs and to his face, full of worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he walked over to me and put his hand on my pale cheek.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"...You..." I murmured, putting my head in his shoulder. He went stiff.

"Because of yesterday...I'm so very sorry." He apologized, "I act on impulse. I don't want to become my father, I am truty terrified of him. I don't want you to become like my mother. And at first I really didn't want to go through with this."

"Nither did I." I said, looking up at him from my perch. He smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"But I want to go through with this, because I love you. I can never imagine myself with another woman."

I was quiet for a moment, but then I reached my neck up. I felt our lips meet and we kissed like I've never been kissed before. I actually felt loved at that moment...until his father walked in.

"What are you doing!" Lucius walked in and saw them. Draco and I broke apart, his lips the color of my lipstick. Lucius walked over to them, fury on his face and hatrid in his eyes.

"Father! What are you doing in my room?" Draco asked. Lucius grabbed me by the hair and pulled her off the chair and into the air. I screamed in shock and pain, Draco jumped up and drew his wand.

"Draco!" I screamed. Draco waved his wand and I was released from Lucius' grip. When I hit the floor, I blacked out.

(Draco's POV)

I saw Ginny hit the ground and I felt tears in my eyes. I sucked them back in looked at my father. He heald his burnt hand, and looked at me with serious anger.

"So you truly care for the little wench? You can have her." Lucius drawled on, not caring that my fiance was bleeding to death. Lucius walked out of my room and I fell next to Ginny, checking her split head. I immediatly fixed it with a mending charm and shook her awake.

"What?" Ginny cried, as I hugged her like she was dying. Poor Ginny was so confused, but when I suggested that we pospone, she got more emotional than ever and told me not to do that. I did anyway.

**March 2**

(Ginny's POV)

I've never been so scared in my life, but everyone said marriage was like that. Until they saw their future spouse, and then there was nothing else. I stood there, practically fainting in my curve-hugging dress, and then I heard the 'here comes the bride' tune. I took my fathers arm, and he whispered something I didn't hear. The doors swung open and I nearly screamed. Everyone I knew, and everyone I didn't know was there. My eyes skimmed over the crowd, but I didn't feel anything. Then my eyes met Draco's, I was tuned out to everything. The several people crying out to my beauty, and several to jealousy.

The ceremony was over before I knew it, and I was in the arms of my husband. Happy forever, well, at least for now.

RCA: If you could recognize it, then I didn't create it. It was all J.K. Rowling! And if you _do_ think I should add another chappie and soon, then review. If you liked it, review. If you didn't...please don't flame!


End file.
